


No Blood

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battle City Arc, Fetishshipping, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Thiefshipping, let's make a deal, psychoshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: In this story, Marik is the hikari, Malik is the yami. Please review!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Marik is the hikari, Malik is the yami. Please review!

"Perhaps we should settle this with a duel." Bakura held up his left arm, the gyroscopic mechanisms inside the Duel Disk sensing the action and activating it. Marik's spirit floated beside him as they both glared at his darker half. "And let's make it a Shadow Game while we're at it: If I win, Marik gets his body back and we resume our partnership." He glanced to the side, and when Marik nodded slightly in agreement, he looked back at Malik. "If you win, you can have the Millennium Ring. Do we have a deal?"

Malik still had his arms crossed, not having yet activated his Duel Disk. He looked thoughtful in a cold, calculating way. He'd had full control of Marik's body for a few hours now, which was more than he'd ever had before put together. The longer he remained in control, the more he developed into a whole person in his own right. What he'd begun to develop today, that he'd never had before, was a sexuality. Dueling Mai had been an exhilarating, _arousing_ experience, but something in the back of his mind, some shred of sanity that he'd stolen from Marik, told him that if he tried to do anything overtly sexual with Mai in the middle of a duel, Kaiba would have had him thrown off the blimp without a second thought. Now, though, Bakura had come to him and offered to make a deal because he _needed_ something from Malik. He could make this work in his favor.

"I don't want to duel you."

Bakura growled in the back of his throat. "Then what _do_ you want?"

"I want to fuck you." Malik made his proposition with such aplomb that it sent shockwaves through both duelists who faced him from the opposite side of the Stratos Dueling Arena.

" _What_?" Bakura's face quickly became red and blotchy, but no amount of vitriol in his voice could hide his embarrassment—no, shame—at such a proposition. "What do I look like to you, a whore?!"

"That's _my_ body!" Marik protested, his own face livid with indignation. "You can't just do with it whatever you please!"

"You lost your right to your body when I overpowered you," Malik said scornfully to his lighter half as he began to remove the Duel Disk from his arm. "I don't know what a whore is, but I doubt it's something I _need_ to know." He set his Duel Disk on the ground and approached Bakura, who seemed frozen in place. Malik had already crossed half the distance between them by the time Bakura found his voice again.

"Take another step closer to me and I'll tear your throat out with my own teeth!" Bakura snarled, which was enough of a threat to make Malik stop—for now. Marik resented such a threat, because he could tell that Bakura was dead serious about it, but he was too flustered and ashamed to speak up.

"I thought we had a deal," Malik queried coolly, tilting his head to the side as if confused.

"I will _never_ agree to that." Bakura was trembling with anger now; the only good thing about this situation was that none of Yugi's little friends were around to see this.

"Too bad; it's the only way you'll actually get what you want." Malik crossed his arms again, smirking at Bakura as the wind tugged at his purple cape, making it flutter and flap and swirl around his legs. With his posture and his cape, Bakura couldn't help but liken him to Kaiba.

"Bakura—" Marik dared to open his mouth, voice sounding strained and thick, but before he could voice any opinion, Bakura turned on him, hellfire burning in his eyes.

"You're not useful enough for me to _give up_ my Millennium Ring _and_ let myself be—" He spluttered for a moment, overcome with rage, as he struggled for the right word. " _Shtupped_ by this psycho!"

"If I let you _keep_ the Ring," Malik began, his voice taking on a more persuasive texture. "Will you do it?"

"Hell no!" Bakura began to turn away, far too proud to stoop to such a level, but he'd only taken two steps towards the elevator when he was tackled to the ground by a furious Malik. The air was knocked out of him as the other teen landed heavily on Bakura, firmly pinning him to the ground. Bakura struggled for a few moments, but Malik grabbed his wrists in a vice-like grip and held his arms down, immobilizing him.

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered, casting a glare at the spirit of his partner in crime. Marik looked distraught and felt like he couldn't even think straight.

"I didn't see him coming!" he protested. "You should have known better than to turn your back on him!"

"Bakura."

The white-haired teen shuddered as he felt Malik lips by his ear, his hot breath flowing over the skin of his neck. He twisted his head away from him as much as their position allowed for, but he couldn't get very far from him at all.

"I _will_ have my way with you, whether you consent or not," he hissed into his prey's ear, then flicked his tongue inside it. Bakura's stomach churned with revulsion. "If you agree to my offer, then at least you'll get something out of it."

"I'd rather duel you and send you to hell myself," Bakura growled, maintaining his previous position.

"There's only a small sliver of a chance that you'll beat me." Malik smirked, sounding victorious, and now he looked up at his other self. "You wouldn't have nearly as much of an advantage as you think you would if you tried to duel me. If you let me screw you, at least you know you'll win."

"I don't really win if you're still around, though, do I?" Breathing was becoming more difficult for Bakura the longer Malik's weight pressed down on him. "I don't really win if I get fucked by a monster like you and I _don't_ get the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"But you'd have your... partner back," Malik pointed out suggestively, watching Marik's face for any tell-tale signs that Bakura and Marik were anything more than associates.

"I never lost him," Bakura said pointedly, but with much difficulty.

"Bakura, when he says that he'll take you either way, he means it."

Bakura lifted his head to meet Marik's concerned gaze.

"I don't want you getting hurt on my account, but if you're going to be hurt one way or another, I'd rather you take the least harmful option, which would seem to be... cooperating." Marik stiffened, preparing himself for Bakura's scorn, but Malik saved him from the imminent tirade.

"He's right, you know. If you agree to my offer, we can do things on your terms." Malik flicked his tongue into Bakura's ear again, making his victim hiss in rebellion.

"No blood."

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine," Bakura clarified, wresting his arms from Malik's grip and crawling out from under him as Malik leaned off of him—finally—and let him sit up and catch his breath. "I don't give a rat's ass about your body"—Marik bit his lip to keep himself from interrupting with an angry outburst of his own—"but I _do_ need mine in relatively good condition. I don't need you causing any unnecessary damage, but I doubt you even know how to do that." With a superior air, he stood and brushed himself off. "I'll bet _your_ idea of sex is us dropping our pants and just going at it like animals right here and now, isn't it?"

Malik stood and licked his lips. "Sounds like fun to me."

Bakura rolled his eyes in disdain. "If you're going to fuck me, you're going to do it right. When you've figured out how to do that, then we'll talk about it." He turned on his heel and left the befuddled alter ego behind him on the upper deck. He entered the elevator, Marik beside him, and crossed his arms.

"This is all your fault."

"How—"

"Thanks to your inability to resolve your own issues, _I'm_ going to get _screwed over_ by your repressed sexuality!"

"I'm not _gay_ , Bakura," Marik grumbled, but deep down, he was starting to have doubts.

"Marik, he's _you_! If _he's_ gay, then _you_ are too!"

"Not that it matters much, because we're both getting screwed over," Marik pointed out. "He's using _my_ body and _I_ don't consent to this anymore than _you_ do."

Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik with a look of disgust. "Stop trying to make this about you. Between the two of us, _I'm_ getting the worst part of the deal. You benefit from it, he benefits from it. My only benefit is that I get raped less violently than otherwise!"

This deal grated on Bakura's pride. His tactics seemed ineffective on Malik, which was enormously frustrating to him. He hated not having the upper hand. Hopefully, though, his demand that Malik do some research before they did the deed would give him time to, in more ways than one, prepare himself.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."


End file.
